


Yang Patah Tumbuh, Yang Hilang Berganti.

by cikicuba



Series: Writing Commission Project [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba
Summary: Ada dongeng tentang kamu, tentang dia, tentang kita. Sudi untuk mendengar?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Writing Commission Project [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Yang Patah Tumbuh, Yang Hilang Berganti.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is the part of writing commission project requested by yours, truly — @kakwoochan

Jika diperbolehkan merangkum dinamika mereka terhadap satu sama lain, seluruh dunia dapat melihat bagaimana Seungcheol adalah tembok kuat yang membentengi mereka bertiga dari mara bahaya. Seungcheol adalah superman di garda terdepan, dan Seungcheol adalah sumber rasa aman. Setidaknya begitu bagi Jihoon, yang selalu merasakan segala bentuk afeksi dan bagaimana rasanya diprioritaskan oleh pemuda itu. Bagaimana panggilan tengah malam pencarian bala bantuan tak hanya sekedar wacana, dan pemuda itu akan tiba secepat kilat yang menyambar.

“Hoon, kenapa? Ada maling? Hantu? Zombie? Ondel-ondel? Pengamen yang ngotot minta receh?”

“Bukan,” Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya sembari setengah terkekeh. “Pasangin galon ke dispenser.”

Seungcheol berkedip. Kembali berkedip dengan ritme yang lebih cepat, dan berkedip lagi sebelum berjalan kearah Jihoon dan mengacak-acak rambut yang ada di puncak kepalanya. Sebuah senyum tulus dan penuh kasih sayang terpatri disana. “Yaelah, gitu doang. Bilang dong daritadi.”

_Superman di garda terdepan, kan?_

Berbeda jauh dengan pemuda satu itu, presensi Soonyoung lebih terasa seperti piknik di musim panas; hamparan karpet putih diatas rumput, dengan buah-buahan segar menanti untuk dilahap. Soonyoung adalah sang pengisi suara, dan Soonyoung adalah matahari di musim hujan. Pun begitu, Soonyoung merupakan sosok yang prinsipil dan memegang teguh apa yang ia percayai. Wataknya keras, dan acap kali mustahil untuk dirinya mengalah dari orang lain.

“Cheol, nanti siang jadi.” Ucap Soonyoung sembari melempar tas ranselnya keatas meja makan seakan dirumah. Ketika telah melakukan hal tersebut selama lebih dari bertahun-tahun, disini ataupun rumahnya sendiri memang sudah tak ada beda.

“Jadi apaan?” Tanya Seungcheol yang masih sibuk dengan galon yang kini sedang dibasuh dengan tisu basah.

“Yeh, yang kemaren gua ceritain.”

Seungcheol kini bergabung dengan Soonyoung di meja makan juga Jihoon yang sedang mengolesi rotinya dengan selai cokelat. “Emang lo yakin dia yang nempelin itu permen karet di bangku lo? Ntar kalau salah orang gimana?”

“Gak mungkin salah orang.” Remahan risoles yang berjatuhan diatas celana seragam berwarna abu-abu itu kini meninggalkan bekas titik minyak. “Saksinya si Junpi.”

“Yaelah, lo kan tahu sendiri Jun kerjaanya dikelas kalau gak main tamagochi ya tidur. Salah liat kali dia.”

“Engga, gue juga yakin si Baekho. Itu anak tuh dari kemaren emang sewot sama gue gara-gara gue kepilih jadi ketua futsal.”

“Lah, dia kan anak basket?”

“Duh anjir, intinya dia emang gak suka aja deh sama gua. Gua napas aja salah buat dia.”

“Emangnya lo berani Nyong, lawan dia kalau nanti dia gak terima motornya lo timpukin telor?” Jihoon masuk ke dalam pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan bernada skeptis. “Secara dia dua kali lipat lebih gede daripada lo.”

“Alah, gue gak takut!” Ucap pria itu lantang, tetap berpendirian teguh terhadap misi balas dendam atas celananya yang tertempel permen karet tempo hari. “Pokoknya hari ini, sepulang sekolah, motor vespa dia harus udah mandi telor. Dan kalian berdua harus temenin gue.”

“Gak mau, ah! Ntar kalau gue jadi ikut keseret terus diapa-apain gimana?” Tanya Jihoon panik.

“Kan ada Seungcheol?”

Pemuda yang kini juga tengah mengunyah risoles itu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya keatas.

“Pagi semuanya...” Mama Jihoon berjalan menuju meja makan lengkap dengan baju kerja formalnya, dan kini sedang mengusap kepala anaknya juga teman-temannya bergantian. “Lagi ngobrolin apa sih? Seru banget kayaknya.”

“Itu tante, menyusun strategi untuk merebut kemerdekaan Indonesia.”

“Udah merdeka, bego.” Seungcheol melempar satu potong ketimun ke wajah Soonyoung.

“Gak ngomongin apa-apa, ma. Cuma lagi mikir nanti pulang sekolah enaknya kemana.”

“Oh gitu,” Si tante ikut sibuk mengolesi rotinya. “Yaudah kemana pun nanti kalian main tolong Jihoon nya dijagain ya Seungcheol, Soonyoung. Nanti om sama tante pulang malam lagi soalnya.”

“Oh sudah pasti tante, biasanya Nyong selalu siap siaga tiap Jihoon butuh apa-apa.”

Lagi, satu potong ketimun terlempar ke hadapan pemuda itu. “Ngibul mulu kerjaan lo.”

Kalau dipikir-pikir, siklus seperti ini sudah berjalan semenjak entah kapan. Orang tua Jihoon yang sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan, sehingga membuat pemuda itu seringkali hinggap di antara rumah Seungcheol ataupun Soonyoung. Berbeda dengan Seungcheol yang mempunyai satu adik perempuan dan Soonyoung yang mempunyai dua kakak laki-laki sehingga membuat rumah kedua pemuda itu tak pernah sepi hiburan (atau keributan, jika menilik dari Soonyoung yang selalu berdebat dengan kedua kakaknya), Jihoon terkadang menyesali nasibnya sebagai anak tunggal.

Menemukan Seungcheol dan Soonyoung bertahun-tahun lalu ketika mereka masih berada di taman kanak-kanak menjadi salah satu hal yang Jihoon selalu syukuri. Perangainya yang enggan berbaur mungkin sulit untuk membawa teman untuk menghampiri, tetapi Seungcheol dan Soonyoung datang ke dalam hidupnya bahkan tanpa ada paksaan sedikitpun. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, dan begitu sederhana. Dan semenjak saat itu, mereka bagai benang kusut yang sukar untuk diluruskan kembali.

Namun seharusnya Jihoon paham, bahwa semesta tak melulu berjalan searah dengan visi dan misinya. Hari itu ketika pertama kali Jihoon mengalaminya, ketika sebuah hal diluar nalar menghampiri dan membuatnya mempertanyakan bumi dan realita, ia menemukan titik temu tentang arti dari perasaan yang terpendam.

Semua bermula dari siang yang terik di bulan Oktober, di warung yang terletak di depan sekolahnya. Warung yang biasa menjadi tempat tongkrongan anak basket di sekolah mereka, dan juga sebuah peraturan tak tertulis tentang bagaimana anak dari ekstrakurikuler lain dilarang untuk berkumpul disana.

Di depan halaman yang luas, sebuah motor vespa hitam terparkir rapi dengan sang empunya yang entah kemana. Mereka bertiga tentu tahu siapa pemiliknya, dan apa yang mereka hadapi ketika bahkan sekedar berkeinginan menyentuh motor tersebut. Tetapi kenyataan bahwa mereka ada disana sembari membawa satu kantung hitam berisi telur yang belum matang tentu saja sudah dapat mendeskripsikan semuanya.

“Si Baekho nya kemana?”

“Ah, peduli amat. Udah sikat!” Tak menghiraukan Seungcheol, Soonyoung kini mengeluarkan satu telur dan melemparnya kearah vespa tersebut. Telur itu mengenai bemper samping dan mencipratkan beberapa putih telur ke jalanan. Cangkangnya hancur berhamburan, dan bau amis samar-samar tercium. “ _Nice_.”

Seungcheol ikut mengeluarkan satu telur dari kantungnya, kali ini mengenai stang motor. “Anjir, susah tuh ntar ilangnya.”

Sekarang giliran Jihoon. Kedua sahabatnya menolehkan wajah kearah dirinya dan menunggu tanpa suara. Jihoon itu berdiri dengan ragu. Tangannya kini diam-diam ia sembunyikan di belakang punggung.

“Ji, ayo.” Titah Soonyoung tak sabaran.

“Hoon, berani gak? Kalau gak mau ngelempar juga gapapa.”

“Gak bisa gitu, lah. Ji juga harus ngerasain serunya.”

“Uh...” Jihoon menggaruk tengkuknya ragu. “Oke...”

Pemuda yang beberapa senti lebih kecil dari dua sahabat di depannya itu mulai meraba ke dalam kantung dan mengeluarkan satu buah telur. Keraguan masih tergambar jelas disana.

“Nyong, udahlah kalau Hoon ngga mau gak usah dipaksa.”

“Tapi Cheol—“

“—Gue mau!” Potong Jihoon, tak membiarkan Soonyoung menyelesaikan kalimatnya. “Gue mau ngelempar.”

“Oke... Serius ya, Hoon?”

Jihoon mengangguk dan mengarahkan telur tersebut di bagian knalpot. _Tepat sasaran._

Mereka bertiga terdiam sejenak sembari melihat kekacauan yang mereka sebabkan, sebelum kemudian terbahak bersama. Soonyoung sampai harus berjongkok dan memegang perutnya yang keram, Seungcheol terkekeh sambil bertolak pinggang memandangi mahakarya yang ada di depan mereka, dan Jihoon diam-diam bangga atas hasil lemparannya tadi.

Soonyoung kemudian mengusap punyak kepala Jihoon dan mencubiti pipinya gemas. “ _Pinteeerrrr_ , bayi.”

Jihoon hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sarkas.

“WOY! LO APAIN MOTOR GUE?!”

Mendengar suara familiar barusan, ketiga dari mereka dengan sigap bersiap untuk berlari. Seungcheol yang meraih tangan kanannya, dan Soonyoung yang meraih tangan kirinya. Jihoon bahkan belum sempat mengaktifkan radar-radar di dalam syaraf ketika tubuhnya telah tertarik ke depan. Kakinya otomatis mengikuti, dan raganya terasa terbang menembus awan.

“WOY SINI LO JANGAN LARI!!!” Suara sang pemilik motor masih menggema di belakang, dengan langkah kaki yang semakin dipercepat.

Mereka pun tak mau kalah, karena sendi-sendi di kaki Jihoon yang mengilu menandakan seberapa cepat mereka berlari. Atau mungkin, olahraga dalam bentuk apapun memang bukan wilayah Jihoon. Soonyoung dengan aktivitas futsalnya, Seungcheol dengan lari pagi rutin nya, dan dirinya yang lebih senang bergulat dengan alat musik. Jika tak ditarik oleh salah satu dari sahabatnya, Jihoon mungkin kini telah tertangkap oleh pria berbadan kekar di belakang.

Namun berlari bersama Seungcheol dan Soonyoung ternyata tak begitu buruk. Dari belakang sini, ia bisa melihat tangan Seungcheol yang menggengam sela-sela jemarinya dengan kuat, dan urat tangan yang bermunculan dari seberapa kuat ia menahan. Senyumnya yang tergambar nyata dengan kedua sudut bibirnya yang naik, dan kenyamanan akan presensinya disana.

Di lain sisi, ada Soonyoung dengan kaki jenjangnya. Soonyoung yang kini sedang mengatur rambutnya yang tersibak angin ke belakang, jemarinya yang menyisir disana pelan, tubuhnya yang melaju kencang, dan tawanya yang menular bagai penyakit paling mematikan di dunia. _Indah_.

Dan kemudian Jihoon terbatuk. Ia terbatuk, dan terbatuk lagi, dan terbatuk lagi. Dan pada tiap dehaman yang berbunyi, Jihoon memuntahkan satu kelopak bunga putih. Kedua temannya sudah pasti menyadari itu, setidaknya sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil lolos dan kini berada di sebuah gang kecil dan sempit yang jauh dari sekolah.

Jihoon menangkup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya, dan dua kelopak bunga kecil kembali bermunculan disana.

“Hoon?” Suara Seungcheol bergetar khawatir.

Soonyoung meraih kedua lengan atasnya dan mulai merengkuh pelan. “Heh bayi, lo kenapa?”

Jihoon terdiam di tempat. Jika ditanya cara untuk menjelaskan bagaimana kelopak-kelopak bunga tersebut bisa keluar dari bibirnya, jujur ia tidak tahu. Jika diminta menjelaskan mengapa ulu hatinya terasa sakit, ia juga tidak tahu.

Jihoon kemudian mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap kedua sahabatnya itu secara bergantian. Kepada Seungcheol yang memandang dengan penuh kekhawatiran hingga keningnya berkerut, kepada Soonyoung yang bertolak pinggang dengan napas tersengal hasil berlari tadi namun dengan pandangan khawatir yang sama besarnya dengan Seungcheol.

Satu yang Jihoon tahu adalah pada detik itu, di gang sempit dengan keringat bercucuran dan sendi kaki yang melemah, dirinya baru saja terkena sihir kutukan. Magis itu datang dalam bentuk sebuah perasaan, dan _Jihoon jatuh cinta_.

Kepada satu dari dua orang di depannya.

***

“Udah ketemu?”

Mereka bertiga terbaring acak di seluruh penjuru kamar Jihoon; Seungcheol di tempat tidur dengan kaki yang terangkat ke _headboard_ , Soonyoung di kursi belajarnya dengan kaki yang ia naikkan ke meja, dan Jihoon di _sofa bean_ kuning kesayangannya. Mereka sibuk dengan _gadget_ masing-masing, mencari dan mencari segalanya yang berhubungan dengan—

“ _Hanahaki Desease_?”

Seungcheol berdeham tanda mengiyakan ketika suara Soonyoung menggema di udara. “Iya. Di wikipedia sih begitu tulisannya. _Hanahaki Disease is a fictional disease where the victim of unrequited or one-sided love begins to vomit or cough up the petals amd flowers of a flowering plant growing in their lungs, which will eventually grow large enough to render breathing impossible if left untreated_.”

Soonyoung berkedip diatas kursinya, meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan dan kebingungan yang berkecamuk. “ _Hah?_ ”

“Jadi tuh—“

“Iya gue ngerti,” Potong Soonyoung ketika Seungcheol berusaha mengelaborasi. “Tapi tetep aja, _hah_?”

Seungcheol mengabaikan tanggapan tak membantu barusan dengan bangun dari posisinya kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kepada pemuda yang terduduk diam di sofa kecilnya. “Hoon, lo lagi suka sama seseorang?”

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba barusan membuat Jihoon tersentak di tempatnya. Di ujung sebelah sana, Soonyoung juga ikut memandangnya. Gelengan di kepala Jihoon menandakan bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaan barusan adalah _tidak_.

“Engga? Lah kalau lo gak lagi suka sama seseorang terus kenapa lo bisa muntah-muntah bunga?” Khas seorang Soonyoung, memojokan dengan intonasi tak sabaran.

“ _Atau_ ,” Potong Seungcheol tiba-tiba. “Jihoon lagi suka sama seseorang, tapi dia gak tahu siapa.”

Jihoon tetap terdiam di tempatnya.

“Oke, kita lacak dari mulai pertama Jihoon pertama kali ngalamin,” Lanjut pemuda yang berada di atas tempat tidur itu. “Kapan lo pertama kali batuk dan ngeluarin kelopak bunga, Hoon?”

Yang ditanyai berkedip sekali. “Sewaktu kita lari... kemarin?”

Seungcheol mengangguk sembari menggaruk dagunya, mencoba untuk menyambungkan titik demi titik. Namun lagi-lagi Soonyoung yang tak sabaran itu menyelak dan menggerkan suasana.

“JANGAN BILANG LO SUKA SAMA BAEKHO?!”

Satu bantal mendarat tepat di wajah Soonyoung. “Lo jangan sembarangan dong kalau ngomong.”

“Yeh, gue gak sembarangan!” Soonyoung yang bersemangat itu kini memindahkan dirinya untuk duduk bersila di tempat tidur. “Jihoon pertama batuk itu kemarin, tepatnya pas kita lagi dikejar-kejar sama dia. Disana cuma ada lo, gue, dan Baekho. Berarti kesimpulannya apa coba?”

Seungcheol terdiam di tempatnya, sebelum kedua dari mereka kembali menatap Jihoon bersama. Ketika ditatap, Jihoon paham dirinya yang sedang didesak itu harus secepatnya membantu mereka yang tengah kebingungan, namun sejujurnya ia tidak bisa.

Karena sosok yang ia sukai adalah salah satu dari sahabatnya yang kini tengah memandangnya harap-harap cemas.

“Ya... mungkin? Gue juga gak tahu apa gue beneran suka sama dia.” Tentu saja, sebuah pengalihan isu.

“Oke, kalau gitu gini aja. Mulai saat ini tugas kita adalah nyari siapa orang yang Jihoon suka.”

“Gimana cara nyarinya kalau Jihoon sendiri aja gak tau siapa yang dia suka, Soonyoung bego?”

“Ya kita liat aja siapa yang bikin Jihoon batuk-batuk!”

Seungcheol mulai mendapat sebuah esensi yang masuk akal dari rencana barusan. “Gimana, Hoon?” Tanyanya lembut, kepada (sebetulnya) pemilik dari masalah yang tengah mereka diskusikan saat ini.

“Ya...udah?” Jawabnya pasrah.

Dan begitulah, bagaimana semenjak saat itu mereka bagaikan tiga serangkai yang sedang memerankan seri detektif untuk menemukan dalang dibalik Jihoon dan penyakitnya. Yang kalau dipikir-pikir, sama seperti mencari jarum di balik tumpukan jerami karena saban hari tak membawakan hasil.

Terkadang Jihoon dibawa berkeliling sekolah untuk mengetest dimana sekiranya ia akan batuk. Sepanjang itu, Jihoon akan menundukan kepalanya karena malu. Rasanya bodoh melakukan sesuatu yang ia sendiri sudah ketahui jawabannya, namun tak berkooperatif pun artinya menggali kuburannya sendiri.

Ia hanya tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada persahabatan mereka.

Di sisi lain, batuknya semakin bertambah parah setiap kali mereka bertiga bersama. Terkadang ada setitik bercak darah, terkadang untuk sekedar bernapas pun susah. Ternyata bunga-bunga tersebut kini mengendap di paru-parunya dan membuat Jihoon takut untuk sekedar menghitung hari atau membuka mata. Karena rasanya seperti dikejar oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

“Lo yakin Ji, gak mau ikut?” Tanya Soonyoung sewaktu pemuda itu dan juga Seungcheol tengah bersiap untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang penyakit Jihoon lewat seorang teman mereka yang paham. Ide Soonyoung untuk mempostingnya di nya di media sosial guna mencari bala bantuan sebanyak mungkin ternyata membawakan hasil.

“Iya, gue gak enak badan banget nih rasanya.” Batuk lainnya. Kelopak bunga lainnya. “Gue boleh minta tolong kalian berdua aja ya, yang kesana?”

“Gapapa Hoon, lo istirahat aja.” Seungcheol menghampiri Jihoon diatas tempat tidurnya, mendudukan diri di pinggir sambil menarik selimut hingga kini menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. “Kalau ada apa-apa langsung telfon, ya?”

Jihoon mengangguk pelan.

Soonyoung pun kini ikut menghampiri, ikut memastikan keadaan sahabatnya itu, dan tentu tak lengkap tanpa mengacak rambut di puncak kepala juga mencubiti pipinya gemas. “Pulang dari sana kita bakalan bawa obat buat lo.”

Jihoon mendengus skeptis, menganggap remeh omongan barusan. “Udah cepet sana jalan.”

Ternyata rencana pertama dalam menjauhi dan membiarkan sahabatnya bertualang berdua adalah sebuah langkah yang salah. Jihoon tak menyangka bahwa hidupnya dapat lebih sengsara daripada sebelumnya karena sesuatu yang terjadi di luar kendalinya.

“Cheol,” Panggilnya ketika mereka beristirahat di warung pinggir jalan sambil meminum teh botol. Langitnya panas terik, udaranya penuh debu.

“Apaan, Nyong?”

“Bagi rokok, hehe.” Cengirnya.

Seungcheol serta-merta memberinya tatapan maklum dan seakan telah paham segala sesuatu tentang Soonyoung dan kebiasaanya. “Minta mulu, beli kali. Uang jajan lo kemanain sih?”

“Gue tabung buat nikah.”

“Yaelah, mau nikah sama siapa sih lo?”

“Sama lo lah!” Jawabnya asal, dan keduanya tertawa.

Mereka kini sama-sama mengisap, sama-sama mengepulkan asap, dan sama-sama memandangi kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. “Menurut lo Jihoon bisa sembuh gak ya?”

Soonyoung tak langsung menjawab, melainkan mengisap sekali lagi dan menjentikan abu rokoknya pergi. “Tadi kata temen gue bisa sembuh kan dengan operasi?”

“Ya iya, tapi jangan lupain waktu dia bilang kalau di operasi, Jihoon gak akan bisa lagi suka sama siapapun.”

Keduanya termenung dalam hening. “Lucu ya tapi, gara-gara cinta orang bisa dapet penyakit aneh kayak gitu. Untung dari kecil gue cuma pernah ngerasain kena penyakit orang susah.”

“Apaan tuh penyakit orang susah?” Tanya Seungcheol dengan nada setengah penasaran dan setengah menghakimi.

“Pusing, batuk, pilek,”

Pemuda di sebelahnya tak tanggung-tanggung menonjok lengan Soonyoung keras. “Tolol.”

“Eh tapi lo inget gak sih waktu MOS awal masuk SMA dulu? Gue alay parah tiba-tiba demam tinggi, terus lo langsung lari ke kelas gue buat jemput. Kakak osis yang jadi PJ kelompok lo sampe marah-marah gitu.”

Seungcheol terkekeh sebelum menjawab. “Ya abis? Kalau Jihoon yang kayak gitu, gue udah gak heran. Lah kalau lo? Sakit aja jarang. Sekalinya sakit tuh pasti lo udah nge _push_ diri lo banget. Gue kenal lo dari lo masih berbentuk zigot, Soonyoung. Lo, Jihoon, gue kenal kalian lebih dari diri gue sendiri.”

“Jiah,” Soonyoung ikut terkekeh. “Tapi enak sih.”

“Enak apanya?”

“Sakit.”

Alis Seungcheol menukik naik. “Kenapa enak?”

“Soalnya gue bisa ngerasain jadi Jihoon. Diperhatiin sama lo.”

Sebuah seringai jahil bermunculan di wajah Seungcheol. “Oh jadi maunya diperhatiin terus, nih?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Soonyoung malahan mengisap rokoknya untuk terakhir kali, menginjaknya, sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

“Foto dulu deh kita buat laporan ke Jihoon. Ayo buruan.”

Mereka akhirnya berfoto. Seungcheol dengan pose cemberut andalannya, dan Soonyoung disamping mencemooh dengan melakukan hal yang sama namun mengarahkan bibirnya hampir ke pipi Seungcheol.

Foto itu lalu dikirim kepada Jihoon sesaat setelah diambil, dan mereka pun membayar dan kembali naik keatas motor untuk pulang.

Yang mereka tidak tahu adalah, bagaimana Jihoon di rumah sana terbatuk tanpa henti ketika melihat foto tersebut, dengan kelopak bunga serta gumpalan-gumpalan darah berkumpul jadi satu.

***

Hari ini ada yang aneh dengan Seungcheol dan Soonyoung. Sepanjang mereka bermain di kamar Jihoon, banyak kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan melaui intimasi yang tak seperti biasanya. Seungcheol yang membiarkan Soonyoung duduk asal di pangkuannya, atau Soonyoung yang membiarkan Seungcheol memainkan rambutnya di jemari, mereka yang menyuapi satu sama lain, atau ketika tangan Seungcheol tersemat di lingkar pinggang Soonyoung untuk menariknya mendekat.

Jihoon memperhatikan segalanya dalam diam, seakan tak ingin menjadi roda ketiga yang menginterupsi. Namun disana, di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak memuntahkan isi paru-parunya.

“Nyong, ini celana pendek lo bukan sih?” Seungcheol menunjukan layar ponselnya kepada Soonyoung. Ada sebuah foto yang ibunya kirimkan di depan mesin cuci. “Kata nyokap di kantung ada duitnya gocap.”

“Yoi celana gue.”

“Yeh, dasar ceroboh.” Seungcheol mengusap-usap puncak kepala Soonyoung lembut dan Jihoon, di tempatnya, merasa seperti raganya melayang seketika. “Udah disimpenin tuh kata nyokap.”

“Mantap, tengkyu tante.”

Jihoon berdeham untuk menarik perhatian kedua sahabatnya. “Kayaknya...” Dirinya menelan ludah susah payah, dan tenggorkannya meradang. “Ada yang beda deh sama kalian hari ini.”

Dua pemuda di depannya saling melirik. Awalnya tanpa suara, namun mereka terkekeh setelahnya. Sorotan mata yang penuh arti disana membuat Jihoon semakin merasa tak nyaman.

“Kasih tau nih?” Kalimat pertanyaan itu lebih diarahkan kepada Soonyoung daripada dirinya, dan belum apa-apa Jihoon sudah merasa diasingkan.

“Ya kasih tau aja.” Balas Soonyoung santai.

“Ada... apaan sih?” Jihoon berbasa-basi.

“Hoon, gue sama Soonyoung udah jadian.”

Mungkin pada sebuah okasi yang normal, kalimat yang pantas ia ucapkan kepada seseorang yang sedang berbahagia adalah _selamat_ , _langgeng selalu_ , dan _semoga hal-hal baik selalu terjadi kepada kalian_. Namun bahkan untuk sekedar berucap pun Jihoon tak mampu, karena kini ia baru saja memuntahkan sebuah bunga utuh, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia mengidap penyakit tersebut.

Kedua sahabatnya jelas panik. Mereka semakin mempertanyakan, dan semakin menyambungkan benang satu dan yang lainnya.

Dipikir-pikir, selama masa pencarian mereka terhadap siapa sekiranya pencuri hati Jihoon selalu menemukan beberapa kejanggalan di dalamnya. Tentang batuk yang hanya muncul tidak dimanapun kecuali Jihoon bersama dengan Seungcheol dan Soonyoung, tentang Jihoon yang tak pernah menunjukan ketertarikan terhadap siapapun, tentang Jihoon yang selalu menghindar ketika mulai ditanyakan tentang sesuatu yang mendetail, dan tentang Jihoon yang bertambah parah ketika mendapat kabar barusan.

Jawabannya kini jelas dan nyata: semua terjadi karena Jihoon sendiri tahu siapa yang ia sukai, dan bagaimana cara menyembunyikan.

Salah satu dari mereka, adalah orang yang menjadi penyebab hingga Jihoon bisa seperti ini.

Ketiganya terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran yang berkecamuk, tanpa punya rencana ataupun solusi tentang bagaimana seharusnya perkara ini dirampungkan. Namun pertama-tama, mungkin mereka semua butuh _closure_ yang dapat menjadi bungkus yang mewakili.

Seperti misalnya mengkonfirmasi.

“Seungcheol ya, Ji?” Pertanyaan tersebut diajukan Soonyoung dengan hati-hati karena dirinya merasa Jihoon sedang sensitif. Dirinya sedang sensitif. Seungcheol pun sedang sensitif.

Namun Soonyoung merasa tebakannya akan benar. Seungcheol adalah segala-galanya yang lebih baik daripada dirinya. Seungcheol adalah anak yang baik dan patuh, selalu rapi dan tepat waktu, telaten dalam merawat ikan-ikannya dirumah, tenang ketika menghadapi masalah, dan selalu menempatkan sahabat diatas dirinya sendiri. Apalagi alasan untuk Jihoon tak menyukainya?

Sedangkan Soonyoung selalu menjadi yang berkebalikan. Ia adalah seorang pemberontak, bertengkar dengan kedua kakaknya adalah makanan sehari-hari, telat dijadikan sebuah hobi, dan tak berkemampuan untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Jika dirinya adalah Jihoon, ia pun tak ingin menyimpan perasaan pada dirinya.

“Ya, kan? Pasti Seungcheol kan, Ji?” Ulangnya lagi, kali ini dengan penuh penekanan.

Jihoon menunduk di tempatnya. Batuknya kini tak kunjung henti, dan bunga-bunga bertebaran di sekitarnya akibat tangkupan telapak tangannya tak lagi dapat menampung. Tubuhnya melemas, matanya yang sayu bahkan kini tak mampu untuk terbuka lebar-lebar.

“Maaf Soonyoung,” Ucap Jihoon dengan sisa-sisa suaranya yang pilu dan bergetar. Dirinya sedang menimbang-nimbang hal baik apa yang akan datang dari mengaku. Namun seberapa keras pun ia berpikir, rasanya semua akan berakhir dengan mala petaka. “Maaf... Bukan Seungcheol, tapi lo...”

Masalahnya, Jihoon tak pernah sekalipun merasa bahwa perasaanya penting. Berpura-pura dan diam adalah jalan pintasnya agar persahabatan mereka tetap pada tempatnya. Dan kini ketika datang waktu eksekusi, ia bahkan tak akan pernah siap untuk melepas apa yang kini ada diantara mereka.

Karena walaupun akhirnya kebenaran itu terungkap, toh, Soonyoung telah menaruh hatinya pada Seungcheol, kan? Yang dapat dirinya lakukan hanyalah mundur perlahan.

“Hoon...” Seungcheol mencoba untuk meraih Jihoon yang kini menghindar sebisa mungkin. Pasalnya bukan hanya dari betapa kacau dirinya saat ini, namun juga emosinya yang tengah naik dan turun.

“Ji—“

“—Gue boleh minta tolong untuk kalian pulang dulu, gak? Gue lagi kepingin sendiri...” Jihoon mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan terburu-buru. Maksudnya adalah tentu saja memotong apapun kalimat yang akan Soonyoung ucapkan. Karena baik atau buruk pun itu, ia tak ingin mendengar. Menyukai Sonyoung sudah cukup melelahkan dan harus mendengar sebuah belas kasihan adalah hal lainnya yang tak akan mampu ia tampung.

Namun yang mereka tidak tahu adalah, hari itu ternyata menjadi kali terakhir untuk Seungcheol dan Soonyoung dapat melihat ataupun bertemu dengan Jihoon. Hari ketika tak ada satupun orang menyadari, dan hari dimana tak ada satupun orang dapat menebak.

Jihoon dan keluarganya meninggalkan lingkungan tempatnya tinggal dari semenjak waktu yang dapat dihitung lagi. Jihoon meninggalkan tempat itu, untuk dapat mengambil serta melakukan satu keputusan terberat dan terbesar dalam hidupnya:

Mengangkat penyakitnya dengan cara mengoprasinya.

Yang artinya, menyukai Soonyoung akan menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupnya karena ia tak akan pernah berkemampuan untuk menyukai siapapun setelahnya.

“Nak Jihoon, apakah nak Jihoon sudah paham bawa mengoperasi artinya anda juga akan kehilangan seluruh memori tentang sahabat anda?”

Jihoon tidak tahu itu. Pertama kali mendengarnya langsung dari dokter, rasanya seperti disambar petir di siang bolong. Namun semakin memikirkan, semakin ia paham bahwa segalanya kini masuk akal: mengingat tentang Soonyoung artinya menyimpan segala kenangan manis mereka dulu bersama, dan segala hal yang dulu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Jihoon ingat akan satu hal. Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke limabelas, semua orang di sekitarnya sibuk memberikan segala perlakukan istimewa untuk dirinya: papa dan mama dengan kado _high budget_ andalan mereka, Seungcheol dengan kejutan dan perhatian yang tak ada hentinya, ucapan yang berdatangan dari teman-teman sekolahnya, lalu Soonyoung yang pada hari itu sibuk dengan pertandingan futsal. Jihoon tak mendengar kabar darinya selama seharian dan walaupun kecewa, yang kini dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Karena menurutnya seberapa bersyukur ia dengan segala ucapan yang berdatangan, kata-kata yang ia dapat dari Seungcheol dan Soonyoung selalu lebih penting.

Jam tujuh malam, telepon rumahnya berdering keras. Jihoon mengangkatnya malas namun tersentak di tempat ketika suara Soonyoung menyalak di sela-sela sambungan.

“Ji, gue di depan gerbang kompleks. Kaki gue keseleo sama keserempet aspal, nih. Lo kesini dong bawa hansaplast!”

Sebetulnya dari rumah pun Jihoon telah membayangkan akan dikerjai dengan skenario seperti ini. Di hari ulang tahun, segalanya terasa seperti khayalan tingkat tinggi. Namun ternyata Soonyoung benar-benar keselo dan tengah kesakitan karena dengkulnya yang berdarah.

“Lo tuh...” Protes Jihoon sembari menempelkan hansaplast disana dengan hati-hati. “Bisa gak sih jalan kayak orang normal?”

Sonyoung sibuk mengaduh kesakitan. “Tadi gue buru-buru, takut kue nya blenyek!”

“Kue apa?”

Pemuda itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak berpita berisi _ginger cookies_ di dalamnya. Yang mengejutkan adalah, bagaimana satu dari banyak kue itu merepresentasikan para anggota Avengers yang sangat Jihoon bangga-banggakan.

“Soonyoung...” Ucapnya serak.

“ _Happy birthday_! _Sorry_ ya telat, biasa deh _coach_ gue _strict_ banget soal pegang handphone di hari pertandingan. Terus udah gitu toko _online shop_ temen gue yang bikin kue ini Gojeknya nyasar! Jadi deh gue nungguin lama sampe dia dateng.”

Jihoon terkekeh sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia refleks memajukan dirinya, hingga kini berjarak beberapa senti dengan wajah Soonyoung. Di kecupnya cepat kening sahabatnya itu sebelum memandang _cookies_ di dalam kotak dengan mata berbinar.

“Dih, kok dicium? Bau keringet.”

“Biarin.” Jawab Jihoon tak acuh.

Selembut dan sebanyak apapun afeksi nyata yang Seungcheol berikan kepada Jihoon, Soonyoung dengan _gesture_ cerobohnya selalu lebih istimewa dengan caranya sendiri.

Dan kalau boleh meminta kepada Tuhan, ia ingin menyimpan kenangan itu erat-erat. Hanya itu, dan ia akan menghapus yang lainnya. Namun sayangnya, ia tak akan bisa.

Jihoon menutup matanya, mengenang peristiwa manis itu untuk kali terakhir dalam ingatan, sebelum kemudian dunianya menggelap.

***

Dulu, mereka bertiga selalu punya banyak ide dan rencana tentang bagaimana mereka akan bersenang-senang ketika kuliah nanti. Mereka akan tetap menjadi sang tiga serangkai, namun tanpa seragam dan versi diri mereka yang lebih dewasa. Mungkin akan lebih sering bolos kelas (walaupun Jihoon mungkin akan menolaknya), dan akan banyak petualangan lainnya karena jam malam yang kini sudah tak berlaku.

Mereka juga selalu membayangkan akan seperti apa rasanya menjadi _best man_ di pernikahan masing-masing. Siapa yang akan menangis (pasti Jihoon), siapa yang akan menolak memakai pakaian formal (sudah pasti Soonyoung), dan siapa yang akan menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anak-anaknya kelak (Seungcheol, sudah tak diragukan lagi).

Namun kini segalanya menjadi kenangan acak, karena mereka kehilangan satu orang yang berarti dalam hidup.

Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya Jihoon hilang entah kemana. Di masa-masa transisi itu, Seungcheol dan Soonyoung akhirnya lulus dari menjadi anak SMA yang acap kali melakukan hal-hal usil. Mereka berkuliah dan lulus tepat waktu, dan mereka mencari pekerjaan dengan pengalaman diluar dugaan layaknya manusia yang belajar dan berkembang. Semua itu mereka lakukan tanpa Jihoon, dan setengah dari hari-hari tersebut kini kehilangan arti.

Namun hidup harus terus berjalan, dan baik Seungcheol maupun Soonyoung tahu bahwa Jihoon tak akan senang jika mereka menyia-nyiakan hidup untuk hal yang tak pasti.

Jihoon akan selalu menjadi si anak bawang yang ikut bermain bersama mereka. Yang takut melakukan sesuatu, namun tak pernah menyerah untuk mencoba.

“Menurut lo Jihoon bakalan seneng gak ya ngeliat kita hari ini?”

Seungcheol merapikan jas yang kini menempel di tubuhnya sambil memperhatikan dirinya di kaca sana. “Jihoon bakalan marah-marah karena rambut lo berantakan begitu di hari pernikahan lo, Soonyoung.”

Yang dimarahi terbahak keras. “Gue gak mau pake pomade ya anjir.”

“Iya deh terserah,” Jawab Seungcheol lembut. “Sini gue rapihin aja.”

Dan kini mereka pun berdiri berhadapan, dengan Seungcheol yang menyisir rambut calon suaminya yang mencuat kesana-kemari itu. Melihat Soonyoung yang murung, pria di depannya lantas bertanya. “Kenapa?”

“Engga, jadi rindu aja. Rindu masa-masa dulu pas kita masih bertiga. Rindu ngisengin motornya Baekho, rindu lari-larian bareng lo sama Jihoon.”

Seungcheol tersenyum, mencoba untuk membangun kembali suasana yang dengan cepat berubah muram. “Ini yang Jihoon mau, Soonyoung. Lo tahu dia gak punya pilihan, lo juga tahu lo gak punya pilihan.”

Soonyoung menunduk lemas. “Iya.”

Perasaanya sudah berlabuh kepada seseorang. Untuk memaksanya berpindah, ia tak tahu apakah akan mampu. Seungcheol benar. Baik dia maupun Jihoon, mereka tak punya pilihan.

“Siap?” Mulai Seungcheol lagi, menyodorkan tangannya kepada pria di depannya untuk dapat dirangkul.

Soonyoung menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengaitkan tangan mereka erat. “Siap.”

Dan altar di depan sana menunggu mereka, dengan bayangan akan Jihoon yang tersenyum bangga menghiasi semesta.

—FIN

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cikicuba) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba)


End file.
